Tram
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = Truck |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = tram (GTA SA) metrotrain (GTA V) |handlingname = TRAM (GTA SA) METROTRAIN (GTA V) |textlabelname = TRAM (GTA SA) FREIGHT (GTA V) |roadspawn = (GTA SA and GTA V) No (GTA 1) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_GenTransport (LSM Driver) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 75% White Plate 2 - 25% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Tram is an uncontrollable street car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The Tram was supposed to be featured in Grand Theft Auto 1, but was cut in the final game. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' In Grand Theft Auto 1, accessible trams were considered early during the game's development, but it was not finished, possibly explaining the absence of train services in San Andreas. The accessible trams were similar to the train systems in Liberty City and Vice City. The design of the Tram is very generic, featuring four windows on the roof and a pink color. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Tram is based on the single-ended variant of the "California Car" cable car, the kind which typically run on the Powell-Mason and Powell-Hyde lines of the . The Tram has no driver, passengers are never seen boarding or travelling on it and it cannot be controlled by the player. All Trams have Garcia as their destination, displayed on the sides of the cars towards the top. The Tram will appear in the form of either a single car or a double car. Like in GTA 1, the ability to ride the Tram was cut from the game before release. The Tram is completely indestructible and cannot be stopped by obstructions or derailed. However, there are occasions when the Tram will come to a complete stop, usually if it accidentally appears in cutscenes. The Tram can be targeted with a Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher, though the rockets have no effect. It is also possible to drain the 'health' of a tram car to zero, after which rocket launchers will no longer lock onto the tram. Its rear can be set on fire through the use of Molotov Cocktails. Although double tracked sections exist in the Tram's route that branch off from the single track, all Trams only use the inner tracks, and they can only be seen traveling counter-clockwise. There is a tram terminal in the King's district, but Trams most frequently seen in the Garcia district. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Tram bears resemblance to the and it is seen in the television show, The Underbelly Of Paradise passing through a Los Santos neighborhood behind FIB agent Steve Haines. The tram is operated by Los Santos Transit and serves ten stations (with another one under construction) in the Los Santos metropolitan area. The route of the Tram is primarily underground. The player can ride the trams by walking through the open doors, after which the tram will begin to move and give the player a cinematic view. In GTA Online, however, it is possible to walk inside while it is in motion. Unlike previous games and the Aerial Tramway (which functions identically to the tram), the rides cannot be skipped. The Tram has a cop horn, most notably when the player is riding one. This horn is also used to warn the player that it is approaching them. It has also a Freight Train horn, heard when an object (especially a vehicle) blocks its way. Unlike GTA San Andreas, the Tram will now stop if the player blocks the tracks, but not if the driver is shot/held at gunpoint. It is also possible to destroy the Tram with the use of explosives. Version History Gallery Glitches *In GTA San Andreas, if the player climbs onto the Tram and takes a picture, Carl Johnson will fall into Blue Hell and, after a few moments, will land on the sidewalk beside the Tram. *Saving a derailed Tram in a garage will crash the game when the door is reopened, same as saving a Brown Streak or a Freight in a garage. *In Grand Theft Auto V, there were rare cases where the Tram will spawn with only a single car, exposing the empty space on the rear (with a rather odd texture view due to it supposed to be connected with the second car). This was later patched. Trivia Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online *It is possible to ragdoll into the driver's cabin through the front window, and move around until the Tram leaves the station. The player will be teleported to the passengers after the Tram is in motion. *In Grand Theft Auto Online, if the player destroys a personal vehicle by hitting the side of the tram at high speed, the player will not be charged for it. See Also *Skycar *Cable Car Navigation }}de:Tram (SA) es:Tranvía pl:Tram ru:Трамвай Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Trains Category:Trains Vehicle Class Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Transport in GTA V Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Railway Vehicles Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe